


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Read this if you want cavities, There's pretty much no plot to this, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to do nothing but lie in bed and enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including this as a sort of prequel to Eyes Without A Face, but I actually started writing this before I ever had the idea for that one so you definitely don't have to read that to understand this.

“Carlos?”

Carlos blinks himself awake, blearily, the beginnings of sleep having made his eyelids heavy and his mind foggy. He takes a deep breath, looks over at the man next to him with a sleepy, contented smile.

“Hi.”

The word comes out as a breathy sigh, slightly slurred, and reflecting his exhausted state of mind. Cecil doesn’t seem to mind, returning Carlos’s smile with an even bigger one that makes Carlos’s heart hurt in a way that’s oddly nice.

“Tired already? You must be getting old.”

Carlos laughs, “Cecil, you’re a year older than me. If I’m old then you are, too.”

An extra set of fingers slip themselves into the spaces between Carlos’s own. Carlos tightens his grip around them, doesn’t see the faintly glowing purple tattoos make their way from Cecil’s hand to his, but he can feel the telltale tingle of it happening. One encircles both their hands, morphs itself into a thin, ribbon like rectangle as though It’s trying to tie their hands together. It’d be an unnecessary action, even if it worked. Carlos likes the weight of Cecil’s hand in his. The weight of it is warm and comforting and reminds him of home. There are only three things that can make Carlos feel completely and wholly at ease in this town – Cecil’s left hand, Cecil’s right hand, and Cecil himself.

Cecil scoots closer so that they’re shoulders are pressed together and rests one of his legs on top Carlos’s. If Carlos bends his neck the right way, he can see their matching socks.

“Maybe I’m not a year older than you. You said it yourself; time doesn’t work in Night Vale. I could be much younger than you for all we know.”

Carlos uses his free foot to softly nudge Cecil’s foot off of him. It’s a half-hearted attempt that does nothing.

“Mhmm, maybe. How do you like the socks?”

Cecil positively beams at him, lifting their entwined hands up to his lips to pepper kisses all across the back of Carlos’s hand on part of his wrist.

“Oh, Carlos, they’re absolutely wonderful! They’re so cute and comfortable and I couldn’t think of a gift I’d like to receive more than this one.”

“Good.” Carlos turns to lie on his stomach, pulling his hand out of Cecil’s so he can rest his weight on his elbows. “City Council wouldn’t approve of them at first and I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to get them for you. They really don’t like it when I order stuff from outside of Night Vale.”

Cecil lifts his arms to cup Carlos’s face in his hands and brings it down for a kiss that makes his head spin and mind go all cloudy for reasons definitely not related to being tired anymore.

“I’m glad you were able to get them. They’re perfect.”

Carlos just shakes his head the way he always does when Cecil uses the word “perfect” around him. The word has kind of lost its meaning at this point. He rakes a hand through Cecil’s hair, letting the ends fall slowly through his fingers and giving them a careful concentration typically reserved only for experiments he’s especially passionate about. Cecil’s cheeks go hot under Carlos’s careful gaze.

“Your hair is getting long again. Are you going to let it grow out again? You know, the way it was when we first met?”

Mimicking Carlos’s action, Cecil drags a hand through his own hair, slightly disappointed to find that although it is longer, it still barely goes past his neck.

“Yeah. I really only cut it as an act of mourning when I thought Dana was lost to the dog park forever, but since she’s obviously not there’s no reason to keep it short. Of all the interns we’ve had since I started at the station, she’s my favorite. The only one I’d even consider cutting my hair for.”

Silently, Carlos nods, continuing to run his hand through Cecil’s hair. With hair like this, Carlos can’t imagine why Cecil thinks his unruly curls are even close to perfect. A few moments pass without either of them saying a thing, just taking the time to enjoy the other’s company, but then Cecil is fixing Carlos with a disapproving stare and he begins to regret bringing up the topic of hair at all.

“You’re not planning on getting yours cut are you, Carlos?”

Cecil’s stare makes him feel like a child who just got caught stealing cookies that were only meant to be for company. He tries to look as earnest as possible, even though he’s really just torn between exasperation and amusement.

“I promise I wasn’t thinking of getting it cut. It’s only been two months and we agreed that I’d only get it cut once every six.”

He has to refrain from jokingly saying scout’s honor. The last time he’d done that Cecil wouldn’t speak to him for a week and Carlos had to have Old Woman Josie remind him that Cecil and Earl Harlan had been pretty close, despite Earl’s unrequited love for the radio host and then Carlos felt like the shittiest person on Earth for doing what, in Cecil’s mind, essentially amounted to mocking the dead.

Cecil smiles at him again, bringing him in for another kiss, softer this time, but no less enjoyable. 

They part and Carlos bumps his nose against Cecil’s affectionately, pressing a small kiss to it before he lifts his head again.

“Cecil, what are you going to do if I go bald when I actually am old? You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

In a mockery of a serious thinking face, Cecil brings his hand up to his chin and furrows his brow, but doesn’t wipe the small smile from his face. After a moment he scrunches his nose up, shrugs, and says, “Meh.”

Carlos laughs and presses a kiss to all three of Cecil’s eyelids and moves his arms out from under him to flop back onto the bed fully. He ends up lying half on the bed and half on Cecil and when his boyfriend makes no motion to push him off, Carlos decides that this is comfortable enough and remains where he is.

“Let’s go to sleep. I have to be at the lab early tomorrow and I’m tired.”

Cecil’s response is to snuggle in closer and bury his nose in the crook of Carlos’s neck as they both drift to sleep.


End file.
